


The Winter Soldier and His Arctic Fox

by WitheringFeniks



Series: Warmth (Smutty WinterIron) [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: (Including Russia), (lots of places age of content are 16), Abduction, Age of Consent 16, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asset Bucky, Asset Tony, BAMF Bucky Barnes, BAMF Tony Stark, Canon Divergence - Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Child Abuse, F/M, Female Tony Stark, Howard Stark Lives, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt/Comfort, Hydra Tony Stark, Manipulation, Porn With Plot, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Tony Stark, Red Room (Marvel), Shield Howard, Soldat cares nothing about being Bucky, Soldat is known for his strength and Tony for her tech skills, Tony is Soldat's companion, Tony's Hydra name is Arctic Fox, Winter Soldier Bucky, between them both, but he tries to make up for it after Tony disppears, hints of dependency, nothing happens until Toni is of age, serum tony, smut galore, team Soldat & Arctic Fox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 01:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20417828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitheringFeniks/pseuds/WitheringFeniks
Summary: "The Soldat could remember HYDRA’s wariness when it came to Antonia “Toni” Stark. They were awed at her work, at her unending intelligence.(He had heard whispers wondering if they should get her under their hands. She would be another great Asset.)But Soldat had never met her."But what if HYDRA had gone through with the plan to kidnap young Toni?AU of Hunger





	The Winter Soldier and His Arctic Fox

**Author's Note:**

> "This is Russian. thought this would be better because there is quite a bit of it in here."
> 
> This is an AU of Hunger, as stated. The idea came after reading a few Hydra Tony fics.
> 
> I may do other in the future and you're more than welcome to suggest ideas too.
> 
> The image/cover belongs to me.

He watched as she huddled up in an attempt to keep warm on the park bench. He had been stalking the household of which she came from for almost a complete month at his Handler’s orders.

He was to obtain the child and return to this Handler with her.

He found, from merely watching the first few days, that she rarely went anywhere without someone—as expected of a child of seven.

But he also observed the actions that went on inside the house in regards to the child, the father was the worst offender. Her mother did not try to stop his verbal, and sometimes physical, assaults. The household butler seemed the only one to show any compassion for the child.

She was a strange child, she did not like to play with toys other children her age would; no, instead she tinkered and built. The Soldat found himself intrigued—a bright little thing with large intelligent umber orbs and wild hair that no matter how hard the butler tried, could never seem to properly tame it. 

(That fact annoyed the mother.) 

She babbled to herself as she worked, it seemed subconscious, verbally assuring herself of her progress and to make sure she was doing it correctly.

Soldat found himself growing… he did not understand the warmth that wormed itself into his chest as he continued to watch the little one with eyes full of wonder and curiosity at the world.

This evening, which resulted in the little one being out in the middle of a park early morning, was an argument between father and daughter. The daughter had been working on a project when the father came along drunk. That seemed a constant when shouting erupted in the manor.

(The longer he had watched the house, the more Soldat found himself shifting and tensing to stop the need to pace. He didn’t understand what it meant but it came about because of the child.

The way her eyes would widen in fear of her father and curl up to make herself impossibly smaller.

Other times when her father was gone, it was her eyes twinkling with excitement as she worked and hummed.

She was quite fond of dance—ballet—too. He enjoyed the elegances in her movements for a seven-year-old.)

She’d been sat on the bench for almost half an hour at this point, and Soldat deemed it a suitable chance to finally approach, but before he could move, the little one did first. She hopped off the bench, wincing in pain, and headed for the exit. 

She was a smart little girl—she was likely headed home or at least somewhere she didn’t need to worry about her safety.

He followed her from the shadows, never letting her out of sight for a moment.

“Hey, kid.”

Soldat narrowed his eyes at the two men that appeared from an alleyway, beer bottles in hand. 

The little one jumped back but said nothing, only gave them a look. She moved to continue but the other one lacked onto her wrist.

Soldat moved forward, just as she began to fight against them, crying out to let her go.

“Shut up, brat.”

She was chucked, head colliding with the concrete of the sidewalk.

Soldat struck, he didn’t need to put much effort into his movements—they were weak and under the influence. His knife was shoved into their throats and they went down, gagging as they tried to stop the bleeding—and failing.

He sheathed the knife and turned to the little one, she stared wide eye—he expected fear from her but all he saw was amazement. 

He approached and knelt, this time she shifted nervously but winced. Her head had taken the worst of the fall, and on her hairline was a cut that was bleeding lightly. 

“Are you okay?” He asked and offered his left hand—his prosthetic. She blinked, eyes widening in excitement, and moved, latching onto his hand, cooing over it.

Soldat blinked and shuddered at feeling her hands on his arm. He shifted again and curled over her smaller form as she settled partly between his legs to look over his arms.

“You have a metal arm.” She continued to fiddle, feeling higher and examining his hand. “Amazing! Can you feel? How does it work? Where can I get one?”

Soldat bit back a snort of amusement at the last one. “Yes, I can feel, but I wouldn’t recommend getting one yourself, little one.”

She pouted and blinked up at his with wide eyes of wonder. “Thanks for saving me, mister.”

* * *

She yawned, curling into the warmth his body provided.

(Soldat had stolen a blanket from a washing line left out overnight; it wouldn’t do to let the little one get ill.)

She nuzzled into his shoulder and Soldat felt that strange warmth again, his grip tightened at the feeling. It wasn’t horrible—in fact, he quite liked it, he hadn’t felt anything like this before. 

It felt like soft shocks tingled through his body.

He could put more thought into it later, once they had returned to his Handler.

When they finally entered the building, his Handler was waiting.

“Asset.”

Soldat stopped before him.

“Well done.”

The little one squirmed and pushed off his shoulder, eyes droopy with sleep. She murmured incoherently before squinting at the bright lights.

“Hello, Miss Stark.”

The little one turned to his Handler and blinked in confusion. “Hello?”

* * *

Soldat set her on the bed. As he went to step back, she latched onto him, eyes wide. “No!”

He hummed, running his thumbs over her knuckles. “I am simply going to move behind you, little one.” To prove his words right, he did so, setting his hands on her shoulders to help settle her. “See?” 

He let her fiddle with his arm as they awaited the doctor.

She was fascinated by his arm, and Soldat was strangely okay with it—he hated the technicians when they wanted to fiddle themselves. They always made it hurt worst then it normally did, but the child’s curiosity was something he didn’t mind.

The door opened again and a tall blond woman walked in. She smiled down at the child. “Hello, Antonia.”

Antonia blinked up at the woman before shyly greeting her. “Hi.”

“I’ll be seeing to your injuries, would that be okay?”

Antonia nodded.

* * *

Soldat carried Antonia again as they followed the doctor to the room Antonia would be staying in. Soldat had been made aware since Antonia seemed attached to him, he was to stay at her side until tomorrow.

“Someone will come and fetch you in the morning.”

And the door was closed behind them.

The room was just a bed and bathroom, that was fine for Soldat.

He moved towards the bed and set Antonia down and pulled off her coat and shoes. She snuggled beneath the covers when he tucked her in, falling to sleep instantly.

* * *

They split for the first time the next day, Antonia was taken to test her intelligence. He didn’t doubt she’d pass easily.

* * *

Soldat, when not in cryo or on missions, was often allowed him to interact with the little one 

He liked that. Very much. Especially with her excitement whenever she got to see him, she’d grown two years in the time she’d been with HYDRA. She had excelled in everything she put her mind too.

She was being taught to fight and fire weapons. 

Soldat found she was being trained to become his partner.

He… the words brought the warmth back, the hairs on his arms stood in excitement. She was his. _His_ partner and not anyone else’s. 

He also oversaw the training of others—far older then Antonia—in HYDRA’s attempt to create more Winter Soldiers.

Soldat _didn’t_ like that.

They weren’t very good either—too wild, uncontrollable and _unstable_.

They were quickly deemed lost causes and killed.

* * *

At thirteen, the Arctic Fox graced the world with her first appearance.

Soldat was proud—he oversaw the mission, but took no part in it as she effortlessly killed the target. 

She was a female version of him, he heard from HYDRA agents, proud of the work they’d put into her. They hadn’t doubted they’d made the wrong chose since the moment her results from the test had come back.

He certainly wouldn’t have his little Fox if they hadn’t.

* * *

Their first mission together—a proper one—was to steal the serums from Howard Stark. The man had successfully recreated the serum that had been used to create Captain America.

The name seemed familiar to the Asset but did care not.

(His Fox did not show any recognition at the names Howard or Stark.)

She hacked into the security system and they stormed the building with little effort before making off into the night with the blue vials.

The serum was, only a week later, used on him and his Arctic Fox.

(His Fox had also seemed interested in a few blueprints and stole them too.)

(No doubt she could modify them easily.)

* * *

They sparred a lot more—of course, he went in and out of cryo still and there were times that she had visibly aged.

Fourteen, fifteen, sixteen.

The world had come to learn of his Fox the hard way. 

His Fox had grown into a beautiful woman that most would underestimate. 

She had created boots that enabled flight and gloves that she called repulsors. She was planning to attempt to minimise it so they folded into bracelets.

* * *

When she was sixteen, both he and his Fox had been stationed at the Red Room.

They were given a freedom unlike before and he became his Fox’s ballet partner when he learned she still loved it.

He enjoyed the way the Red Room teachers deemed his Fox a woman that would have made a perfect Black Widow.

His Fox become fond of a few of the girls—especially a red-haired girl, Natalia.

He disliked it when the male teachers of the Red Room watched his Fox. Eyeing her like she was something they could touch. He had broken the wrist of at least one that dared approach with the intent of propositioning.

She was _his_.

_His_ devious little Fox.

* * *

They often danced late at night when the other occupants of the building had already gone to bed.

Soldat pulled his Fox closer and she arched, leg lifting into the air in time with the music.

They moved seamlessly together without fault.

She twirled, back coming to rest against his chest. His hand grasped her hip, the other her wrist.

His Fox hummed to the soft tune they danced too. He could feel the patter of her heart against his chest.

She rested her head back against his collar as the song came to an end, she peered up at him, free hand reaching up to brush along his cheek. Soldat leaned into the touch, he could never get enough of her.

She enjoyed it just as much—she allowed very few to touch her, and he was the first to win her trust to such an extent.

He shuddered at the feeling of her nails lightly scratching along his cheek; his grip tightened. “If you continue, you’ll find yourself in trouble.” He rasped, eyes darkened.

He desired nothing more than to have her beneath him, his name on her tongue. He desired to mark her with his mouth and pleasure her.

She fluttered her lashes. “And if I want too?”

Their next movements were a blur of motions. He lifted her from her feet and then they were moving, his steps full of intent. He felt the way his Fox shivered and giggled, arching her back.

They didn't waste any time in removing their clothes and he latched onto her neck, hands gripping her hips tightly as she gasped and bucked in responses, he groaned. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, fingers knotting into his hair and tugged.

Soldat growled and bit, enjoying the gasp and way she pressed herself impossibly closer.

“Soldat.” She breathed.

He slipped his prosthetic hand between her legs and pressed against the bundle of nerves, drinking in the moan that escaped. He continued rubbing, listening as she whined and panted. She bit and nipped at his collar, only to tip her head back as he slipped a finger in.

Soldat watched as she slowly came undone on his fingers. She rocked against him and pressed down, seeking more, which he eagerly gave.

Her eyes rolled when she tipped over the edge, a throaty moan escaped. When she finally came back, he had set her on the bed, licking his fingers clean and humming at the wonderful taste.

She reached for him with a whine; he willing came, eyeing the marks he had made with excitement.

“My little Fox.” He purred.

She grasped his face, pulling him down to meet her in a kiss. It was a fight but he easily won and he drove in. He pressed his hips down, slicking himself on her release, drinking up the please hum that escaped his Fox.

When he finally pressed in, his Fox hissed at the pain, her fingers scratching his back up and he bit her neck in return. It didn’t take long before she grew impatient, tugging his hair for him to move.

He grinned wickedly and rolled his hips back until it was the tip then thrust back in, the air forced from her lungs at the power behind it. He kept up the unrelenting pace, growling—pleased—as she gasped, writhed and arched.

Beautiful.

He grabbed a leg and pulled it onto his shoulder, watching with a smirk at the way his Fox’s eyes widened at the slight change. She scratched at the covers below them, body quivering as she grew closer and closer. 

“Soldat.” She sobbed. “Soldat. Soldat. _Guardian!_”

And she peaked, her walls tightening around him and he pressed on, riding her high out as he sort his own release. Her free legs tightened around his waist.

“Guardian.” She grasped his face pulling him closer until their breath mingled and foreheads touched. “_My Guardian_.”

He growled, pressing her down into the mattress with a heavy kiss as he buried himself inside and climaxed, swallowing the gasp that escaped his Fox at the feeling on his release inside her.

They didn’t need to worry about any consequences—his Fox had her tubes tied.

* * *

They left the Red Room four months later and returned to HYDRA.

* * *

Seventeen, eighteen, nineteen and so on. 

Each day she grew more beautiful and deadly.

She played those around her easily without them even noticing it.

* * *

They watched as the alien invasion in New York happened on their TV; they’d returned from a mission hours ago and had been allowed an allotted cool down time before their next mission was issued.

His Fox sighed and pouted. “I would have liked to have a go at them.”

Soldat hummed, fingers brush up and down her spine. “You would look lovely killing them and getting covered in their blood, I’m sure.”

Fox fluttered her lashes. “Flatterer.”

He smirked and leaned down, capturing her in a kiss. He groaned as he felt her hand trail down his chest and reach for his trousers. She licked his lips before pulling back from the kiss.

She slipped from the settee and settled between his legs; she kneaded him through his trousers and he hissed in pleasure. “You are always playing a dangerous game, my Fox.”

She smirked as she unbuckled his trousers and released him. Soldat hissed again at the feelings, only for the hiss to turn into a throaty moan as his Fox ran her tongue along the underside of his cock. She rubbed her thumb along his slit before taking him in her mouth.

Soldat bucked at the warmth. “Shit." 

His Fox hummed as she took as much as she could into her mouth.

She had no gag reflex—he loved that very much.

His fingers found her hair as she bobbed up and down, occasionally scraping her teeth along his underside. She hummed as he tugged at her hair until she looked him in her eye. “You just can’t get enough can you, my pretty little Fox?”

She fluttered her lashed again and hummed deeply; Soldat threw his head back and groaned, hips bucking. He hissed and held her head still as he thrust upward into her mouth before coming, feeling the motions of his Fox swallowed his release.

“Such a good girl, aren’t you, my little Fox?” He pulled her off his cock and onto his lap, where he kissed her. “How about I return the favour?”

He got an eager nod.

* * *

The car flipped and Soldat moved towards it, his Fox strutting over several paces behind him. He reached the car but the man was gone. He hissed and his Fox gave a curious hum.

* * *

She watched through the scope. The target—Nicholas Fury—was talking to a blonde man, his name was unknown but it didn’t matter. Soldat knelt beside her silently.

The Arctic Fox lined it up and—

Fired three times.

She swung the sniper onto her back and she rushed. There was a smash behind her and a strange sound, only for metal on metal to pang. She turned, staring as Soldat had caught the strange round metal shield.

Soldat flung the shield back and they leapt from the rooftop and into the shadows.

* * *

She nipped a trail along his neck and rasped: “That was hot, you make me hot. I need you, Guardian.”

His hands tightened on her hips as he groaned. “Always, my little Fox.”

It didn’t matter that they were outside in the open. His Fox needed him and he was going to have her. The sound of cars above on the bridge smothered their lovemaking and the dark hid their forms from anyone that might pass by.

* * *

They waited for their Handler to notice them; his Fox stood behind him, her arms loosely wrapped around his shoulders as he sat.

“I’m going to go, Mr Pierce. You need anything before I leave?” The maid asked.

“No.” Handler noticed them. “It’s fine, Renata, you can go home.”

“Okay, night-night.”

He felt his Fox twitch in amusement.

Their Handler finally turned to them as he pulled a bottle from the fridge. “Want some milk?” Fox moved forward eagerly before retreating with a glass. “The timetable has moved. Our window is limited. Two targets, Level Six. They already cost me Zola. I want confirmed death in ten hours.”

The maid returned. “Sorry, Mr. Pierce, I forgot my phone.” She paused when she noticed him and Fox.

Their Handler shot her.

* * *

He landed on the roof of the car, reaching in and pulling the traitor out and flinging him up into the air where his Fox came flying in. She grabbed him and threw him off the side of the bridge, ignoring his screams.

Soldat reached into the car again and pulled the wheel out, only for the blond to pull the break and he went flying. He used his prosthetic to slow himself down.

They fled the bridge.

He goes after the Black Widow.

He shoots her in the shoulder.

The blonde man—their other target—appears and they fight. It was obvious to Soldat this man had the serum. The man managed to flip him, pulling his mask off in the progress. He turned.

The man’s eyes widened. “Bucky?

The Soldat frowned. “Who the hell is Bucky?”

The familiar sound of repulsors reaches his ears then the man went flying back from the attack. His Fox hovered beside him for a moment before dropping, she picks his mask up and hands it to him.

The Black Widow fired his grenade launcher which they use the smoke from to flee.

* * *

“Maybe that was who you were before.” His Fox ran her fingers through his hair.

“I have had glimpses in the past.” He confessed. “But I have no desire to search for them. Whoever this Bucky was is not me now.”

He rested his forehead against his Fox’s. “We’re almost done.” She murmured. “This is the last one, Guardian.”

Soldat smirked.

They’d finally be free.

They’d kill anyone that got in their way of that freedom.

* * *

Soldat dragged the man from the water.

Despite what the man might say, Soldat did not care for him—he was not his Bucky.

But this man could be useful in the future.

His Fox appeared from the tree. She had hidden in the shadows the entire time—she hadn’t followed any orders that had been given and she very much enjoyed it. She’d even killed a few HYDRA agents along the way.

He moved for her, pulling her mask off to kiss her. She hummed deeply and they walked away.

* * *

They watched the reports on the TV from the shitty motel they’d paid for a few days after everything after Project Insight.

“Glorious.” She snickered, she wore nothing by nickers and a loose nightshirt, her neck was covered in his marks.

Soldat finished his mouthful of food and smirked. “Where would you like to head? We run the risk of being found if we stay in America.”

His Fox hummed. “I like the idea of Canada. It can get quite rural up there.”

“Canada it is.”

* * *

Over the years they’d worked with HYDRA, they’d compiled all sort of documents to help them get where they needed.

They managed to get into an agreement with an old married couple that owned a farm with a small barn that had been converted into a house. They’d help with the animals and other pieces and they’d lower the rent and allow them to stay.

It worked well.

They managed to integrate themselves into the village. They mostly kept to themselves but would willingly offer a helping hand when it came to heavy lifting or other odd jobs to get a little extra.

Soldat found himself quite content with the life he and his Fox had fallen into. His Fox certainly enjoyed it, she had discovered a love for farming oddly enough. It amused him.

She also worked on her tech.

She’d started work on creating an AI.

“JARVIS.” She asked. “I want to call him JARVIS. I’m not sure why, but the name’s always been with me.”

“It was the name of the butler of your parents.” Soldat offered.

She blinked twice. “Huh.”

He smirked.

* * *

They’d been there over a year, coming up for two, before they were found. They weren’t really trying to hide in all honesty—the best thing was to act normally after all.

His Fox was still back at the house working—she’d become known as the techie in the town. She helped with anyone having problems.

So when he got a ping on their comm from her saying JARVIS had picked up a Quinjet nearby, they knew their time at playing house as over.

Soldat just continued what he was doing, helping transport the crates and would allow them to find him.

It was the blond one that spotted him first. Steve, if Soldat recalled correctly. Steve didn’t approach right away however, he lingered back as others appeared next to him.

Soldat lifted another crate and followed Jane, the owner of a corner shop in the village. She’d gotten a new delivery and he often helped her since she had begun developing a back problem a few months prior.

“Thank you, James.” Jane smiled.

He nodded. “No problem. Let me know if you need any more help at all.”

“Of course. Let Tonia know I said hi, okay?” Janes offered.

Soldat chuckled softly. “I will.” He waved and began walking down the street. He was aware they were following.

[“Should we talk to them, Guardian? They know we’re here.”] His Fox hummed over the comm.

“It might be best.” He murmured and turned a corner, beginning to lead them away from the village to a less populated area.

[“Thinking of inviting them back for some tea?”] She teased.

Soldat smirked and shoved his hands into his pockets. “Why not.”

* * *

“How did you find us?” He demanded as soon as they rounded the corner.

The Black Widow tensed.

Steve stepped forward. “Bucky.”

“Wrong. I don’t like that damn name.” He scoffed. The Black Widow translated.

The black guy—the one with the wings, if he remembered correctly—crossed his arm.

The other one, light brown hair and green-blue eyes lent back on the wall and eyed him.

“Look we just want to talk.” The Widow soothed, shooting Steve a glance when he opened his mouth. “Are you both here?”

“My Fox is back at the house.”

“Can we speak there then?” the brown-haired male said.

Soldat titled his head.

[“I’m okay with it, my Guardian.”]

Soldat nodded. “This way.”

He spun on his heels and continued the way he had been walking.

* * *

He led them up the house, where the door open as they approached. His Fox stepped out without any gear but her bracelets were on.

“Guardian, I have put the teapot on. Should be ready in a few.” She greeted, wrapping her arms around his waist when he was close enough. He nuzzled his nose into her cheek.

“You sure do think ahead, my Fox.”

“I am the genius here, did you expect anything less?” She chimed, eyes twinkling.

“Less than perfect from you? Never, that would be insulting you, my pretty Fox.”

His Fox turned her attention to the others. “Ah, greetings again Natalia. It has been some years since we last saw you. I didn’t recognise you last time we met.”

“So this _is_ the one.” Soldat murmured when the Widow shifted.

“Yes.” His Fox reached up to peck his cheek. “Come inside.” 

“How do you know them, Natasha?” Steve questioned as they moved into the house.

“They were at the Red Room, Steve. They taught most of us to fight.” She answered shortly. She obviously didn’t like talking about it.

Soldat was quite the opposite, it was where he’d first gotten to have his Fox beneath him. He remembered that year fondly.

Soldat sat down in the chair at the round table, his Fox moving to the teapot and to get mugs out. He gestured for them to sit in the other chairs.

“What is your purpose being here?” He questioned. “We have done nothing since HYDRA’s fall and have no desire to return to them.”

“I—I wanted to know what happened.” Steve choked on his words lightly.

“I do not remember how exactly I came into their hands, but from what my Fox has gathered, they found me dying and missing the lower part of my arm.” He lifted his prosthetic. His Fox was a wonderful gift, she had long since fixed the arm to stop hurting. HYDRA had deemed it her job after they learnt of her work, he was overjoyed them they said that. He hated anyone else trying to work on it. “They used a type of intense shock therapy to remove my memories, even now I have little.”

That got him several pale looks.

The brown-haired man looked to his Fox, he nearly bared his teeth at him. “How did you get wound up with HYDRA then?”

His Fox set the mugs on the table and perched on his lap. “Soldat brought me to them when I was seven.” She answered truthfully, arm circling around his shoulders. “At that point, I would have rather been there then home. HYDRA treated me nicely in an attempt to gain my trust. So another type of brainwashing, yes?”

“Soldat?” The black man questioned.

Soldat raised a hand. “That is my name. I have gone by that for the majority of my time with HYDRA. It is the Russian word for soldier. It is also the only name I feel comfortable with.”

Steve frowned.

“Do you know your name?”

His Fox paused. “Yes. Antonia Stark.”

The unnamed white male choked on his drink as they all stared at her in shock.

“Stark? As in Howard—”

His Fox bared her teeth. “Yes. I have no love for that name.”

“You went missing back in—” The dark-skinned man started.

“1988, yes.” His Fox nodded. “My loyalty has always been to my Guardian, however.” She nuzzled her nose into his hair.

It was obvious they wanted to question their relationship but held back the want. It amused Soldat.

“I was the one sent to take her.” Soldat explained. “Although had HYDRA not allowed our continued contact, everything may have turned out differently.”

His Fox snorted. “They did see that a seven-year-old was playing them. It was amusing. Idiots, the lot of them.”

That got a smirk from the unnamed white male.

“Would you be willing to come back with us to America?” Steve asked. 

* * *

“Would you be willing to meet Howard?” Maria Hill asked his Fox.

His Fox paused, face blank before she blinked. “Is he insisting?”

Maria made a so-so gesture. “He wishes to talk but won’t pressure you into talking if you don’t want too.”

His Fox frowned but nodded. “Okay. Might as well get this out of the way. 

* * *

“Antonia.” Howard greeted, eyes red from crying.

His Fox nodded. “I go by Tonia now.”

Howard turned to him. “Sargent.”

Soldat tilted his head. 

* * *

“I was not expecting the reunion to go so smoothly.” His Fox murmured into his chest. “Do you think I should even forgive him?”

“I think that it’s your choice. I had been watching your house for an entire month before taking you, my Fox, and I saw a lot.” He kissed her forehead.

“I’ll try then, but first.” His Fox pulled back, a sultry look forming. “I _really_ need you, my handsome Guardian.”

He smirked and rolled them, attaching himself to her neck. She sighed happily as he bit and marked her skin up.


End file.
